An Unexpected Heir
by Freya01
Summary: Sometimes Tamaki wishes he could be a commoner, no obligations especially no obligations for producing an heir. Warning: This contains Yaoi themes(Boy x Boy even though not to a huge extent)
1. When one must part for their lovers sake

A/N: So I decided ton rewrite this story again. (I think this is the fourth or fifth time I have re written it) From the crappy guest reviews I got I kind of put this fict on hiatus and starting re writing my loveless fanfiction (which I am still writing btw) I am trying to make sure all the spelling and grammar is correct, but if anyone finds anything I didn't pick up feel free to say so, but please don't be blunt about it. Thank you to everyone who is giving this fict a chance (:

"A heir?" Tamaki exclaimed. It finally hit him what his Grandmother was explaining during that long-winded conversation that frequently resulted with a cane to his head. His Grandmother wanted him to produce an heir for the Suoh family within the next year. Tamaki was only twenty-two, barely out of university and certainly was not getting married within the next few months he didn't even have a girlfriend.

"Man. Haruhi has it so easy." He sighed as he continued to walk home.

He slumped down on the lounge next to Kyouya resting his head against his neck, Kyouya continued eagerly typing away at his laptop thoroughly trying to ignore Tamaki. "Kyouya…"

"What?" Kyouya retorted, slightly irritated that Tamaki was distracting him from his work.

"Grandmother wants me to produce a heir."

"And?"

"Kyouya! I can't produce an heir because I am with you!" he wailed clinging onto Kyouya.

Kyouya reluctantly closed his laptop and faced Tamaki. "We knew this was going to happen, remember that conversation we had, that we acknowledged that our relationship wouldn't last forever because of the status of our family."

Tamaki sighed. "Yeah… I guess, but I don't want to leave, a daddy can't leave his mummy!" He continued wailing, he hadn't changed much.

Kyouya chuckled at how ironic that sounded. "Well you're going to have to if you want to gain acceptance from your Grandmother which you have been going on about years."

"Right." Tamaki got off the lounge and headed to the door. "I'm going to see how Haruhi is, so have fun with your work. Bye."

"Well give her my best wishes." Kyouya briefly looked up from his computer as Tamaki walked out the door, with his head held low still thinking about that terrible conversation he had with his grandmother

"Tamaki?" Haruhi opened the door to see Tamaki standing outside with a Bouquet of flowers.

"For you." He smiled as he handed the bouquet to Haruhi; he hoped that they would cheer her up to some extent.

Tamaki sat down next to Haruhi; he placed a hand on her right shoulder. "So how have you been, it's been a while hasn't it." He said trying his hardest to sound consoling it wasn't his strongest point, he had difficulty sounding serious.

"Yeah." She sighed. "It's been about one month since his funeral, I still can't believe he's gone." She briefly turned to the *alter and glanced at the photograph of Hikaru. "Maybe I'm cursed."

"What! Don't say that, of course you're not, it was an accident and plus it was that retched maid's fault the house caught on fire, if anyone was cursed it would be me!" He waved his hands in front of Haruhi in his weird little own way that everything was going to be all right.

Haruhi tilted her head in confusion "What makes you so cursed, I mean you have a lover, you have Kyouya."

Tamaki gulped and briefly glanced at Haruhi's pregnant belly before continuing. "Grandmother wants me to produce an heir within the next year."

"Oh… yeah that is definitely being cursed, makes me glad that I am commoner, sure I have to eat the same kind of boring things everyday but I have no obligations with heirs." She smiled patting her belly. "I honestly don't care what gender this little one is."

"So how long now?" Tamaki asked.

"About three weeks."

"So what are you going to do, I mean this house is pretty small especially for you and a baby."

Haruhi playfully hit Tamaki over the head with a newspaper. "Oi! Just because you're so used to living a big fancy house doesn't mean I am, when my mother was still alive we managed to squish together in a house like this."

Tamaki sighed. "I will never understand commoners. You have such little taste in living."

"Well at least I don't have to produce heirs." She smirked

"Yeah, but you are anyway." "Well just call if you need me."

Tamaki walked out slowly closing the door behind him. He wished he were in Haruhi's situation, not that he wanted to be pregnant but that he could have an heir. "Haruhi doesn't realise how lucky she is." He mused as he continued walking down the stairs to meet his driver.

When Tamaki returned Kyouya was still on the lounge in the same place eagerly typing away on his computer, what he was doing Tamaki had no idea.

"Kyouya, haven't you been on there for a while, I understand you have a lot of business but don't you think you should do something else for a while." As he leaned his head on Kyouya's shoulder he saw what Kyouya was so engrossed in.

"Kyouya!" he exclaimed. "Why are you looking at an internet dating site? Are you finally planning on leaving me?" Tamaki said sounding all forlorn, with his usual puppy dog eyes.

"No, quite the opposite actually I am currently looking for suitable women for you, suitable women you can produce a heir with."

"Heir this heir that, why can't my life be easier why can't I be like Haruhi!"

"Like Haruhi?" Kyouya was confused but he kind of had an idea to what he was getting at "You want to be Pregnant?"

Tamaki cringed. "What of course not! I just wish that. Ugh it's hard to explain."

"You wished you had a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend so you could produce an heir?" Kyouya pretended to sound hurt. "Wow Tamaki, so you do wish that you were with someone else, that you weren't with me."

"I um. I" Tamaki stuttered.

"Well that is why I am currently searching for potential heir makers."

"Heir makers? You make it sound so definite." Tamaki got off the couch and slowly made his way up the stairs. "Well if you need me I'll be in my room."

"Tamaki!" Kyouya shut his laptop and began following Tamaki up the stairs. He wrapped his arms around the depressed blond. "Tamaki I know I can be cold but I am only doing this in your best interest."

"Best Interests, how can searching for another lover for me be in my best interests…agreeing with me would be in my best interests."

"You're trying to guilt trip me aren't you." Kyouya replied.

"Daddy knows Mummy best." Tamaki turned around and kissed Kyouya lightly on the lips. "

This brought a smiled to Kyouya's face. "He does…he sure does."

"Are any of those candidates you found attractive as you?" Tamaki teased.

"Um…" Kyouya chose not to answer.

"Then they won't be good enough for me."

"Tamaki Suoh you sure are annoying, but I do love you."

"That's the nicest thing you've said all day. How about we visit Haruhi tomorrow she seems to be getting on quite well but she needs some company, her father is often out and Kaoru refuses to associate with anyone since Hikaru's death."

"Sure, maybe she can help us in finding suitable heir makers."

Tamaki pushed Kyouya onto the bed. "Kyouya you're so cold."

**End Note:**

**So as I said before this is the third time I have written this story, I posted it before but it didn't seem to do much. Anyways I astrixed 'Alter' as I had a complete Mental blank on what those alters dedicated to the dead were called in Japan, I know they have a specific name but I just can't remember. Anyways thank you to everyone who is reading this and please tell me if I have made any major grammar mistakes, or even little ones (like basic ones I shouldn't be making at my age XD)**


	2. To Be Cruel to Be Kind

" Haruhi!" Kyouya and Tamaki both said in unison as the door flung open.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki surveyed the room but Haruhi was nowhere to be seen, he couldn't spot her distinctive short brown hair he could only see.

"Kaoru!" Tamaki explained. "I thought you were back at your parents house, where is Haruhi?" Tamaki asked with some concern.

Kaoru glanced at Tamaki in a cold manner. "Why would it matter to you?" He mumbled.

"Because we brought presents for her baby shower, that's what commoners do don't they?"

"Haruhi's no commoner." He mumbled again.

"Kaoru I understand that you are still grieving over your brother but there's no need to."

"Fuck off! Haruhi doesn't need to see a loser like you, you would only make her more depressed then she already is!" Kaoru yelled tightly clenching his teeth.

Kyouya folded his arms and knelt down next to Kaoru. "Please do not use profanity towards my boyfriend he means no harm" Kyouya said in a serious tone.

"I'll say what ever I like, if it wasn't for you Haruhi would." Kaoru stopped mid sentence before realizing what he was going to give away. "Never mind just go away."

"Haruhi would what."

"Never mind, go away back to your mansion make out and have sex like you always do!" Kaoru clenched his fist while looking away from Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Alright we'll leave but can you at least tell us where Haruhi is?" Tamaki pleaded.

"The Hospital."

"The Hospital!" Tamaki exclaimed "But Haruhi said wasn't due for three weeks."

"Yeah well things happen you know." He sighed. "Now you know where she is can you both please leave, I said it nicely this time so can you do as I ask before I get mad again." Kaoru said, his fist shaking his anger slowly boiling.

Tamaki quickly shut the door and ran down the stairs, Kyouya slowly following him. "Tamaki!" Kyouya yelled out to him.

"Haruhi we have to get to Haruhi!" He yelled back. "There's obviously something wrong." Tamaki jumped into the car, and Kyouya followed. Kyouya put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Tamaki, don't worry I am sure she is fine heaps of women go into the Hospital early before they give birth, my sister was in hospital four weeks before her due date it's just so they can keep a close eye on them so they can act quick if there are any complications." Kyouya put his arm around Tamaki and Tamaki snuggled up next to him.

"Yeah! But still… I'm still really worried about her."

Kyouya chuckled . "Your making me feel jealous."

Tamaki raised his eyebrow. "Jealous says the one who was looking on Internet dating sites for potential 'heir makers' for me."

"Alright then." Kyouya smiled lovingly at Tamaki, he then proceeded to tell their driver to go to Kyouya's families Hospital where he assumed Haruhi was.

"What!" Tamaki threw his hands down at the reception table. "But she's here, Haruhi Fujioka came into hospital today!" Tamaki exclaimed. Slowly getting more frustrated each time the receptionist told him that 'Haruhi Fujioka was not on their patient

"Why don't you try searching the data base? Kyouya asked the receptionist in a much calmer manner then Tamaki. She searched the database; it came up with many results to 'Fujioka' but not 'Haruhi.'

"I'm sorry but we do not have a 'Haruhi Fujioka' in our database, the closest we have is 'Harumi Fujioka."

Tamaki sighed.

"Have you tried the public hospital over the road, she may possibly there."

Tamaki looked at the. "The commoners hospital?"

The receptionist felt a little insulted but nodded "I guess you could call it that."

Tamaki nodded and proceeded over the road to the commoner's hospital. Why would Haruhi be in the commoner's hospital? Surely Hikaru would have wanted his baby to born at an exclusive private hospital not at the commoner's hospital.

"Haruhi Fujioka!" Tamaki slammed his hands onto the receptionist's desk again just like he did at Kyouya's family hospital.

"Room 306 in the maternity ward and please note visiting hours finishes in three hours at five o'clock."

Tamaki quickly pulled Kyouya over to the elevator and made his way towards the maternity ward. As they were making their way up to Haruhi's room Tamaki couldn't help to look around at the commoners hospital, he had never been to one before and was surprised at the lack flair so to speak the hospital had. Everything was so dull and monotonous. "Ugh I would hate to be in this hospital, how could Haruhi stand this!"

Kyouya smiled. "Well she is a commoner."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran over to her bedside. "Oh Haruhi how can you stand this place, it's so dull and boring I mean look at those plain ceilings!"

Haruhi had to control herself from bursting into a fit of laughter she loved how Tamaki viewed the 'commoners world' as he called it. "Aren't you going to ask how I am?"

"Oh yes, so how are you is the baby okay?"

"Tamaki don't get so worked up, the baby is fine I was just put in here so the nurses could monitor me, I was told yesterday that my baby's movement pattern was a little abnormal that's all nothing else." She smiled, clearly she was hiding something some thing. She definitely did not want Tamaki to know, she knew he would go ballistic if he found out. How Kyouya put up with him she had no clue how. "So how are you going with your heir?"

Tamaki put his face in his hands; he did not want to think of that again especially after last night. "Ngh don't want to talk about it." He groaned

Kyouya stepped forward and handed Haruhi his laptop with the dating site that he was looked up last night. "Actually I have been doing some research on potential 'heir makers' for Tamaki."

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Heir makers." He mused.

Haruhi scrolled down the page raising her eyebrows. "But this looks like a commoners dating site, as you would call it."

" It's a high class-dating site." Kyouya added.

"Renge has a profile on here!" she burst into a first of laughter. She thoroughly read through her profile.

Tamaki leaned over the bed and looked at the computer. "Where!?"

Kyouya laughed, Tamaki was just confused.

"Well she's definitely off the list."

Tamaki looked at Kyouya. "Hey I thought she had the hots for you?"

"That is why she is definitely off the list."

"Hey Tamaki what about this one?" Haruhi clicked on one of the profiles, of a girl name Michiko Ibuki. "Twenty one years old, long blond hair, D cup breasts."

Tamaki covered his ears. "That's too much detail! " "I have no interest in a woman's bust size anyway." He glanced over at Kyouya seductively who was trying his best to ignore him. Tamaki frowned at Kyouya ignoring him. Kyouya felt his jacket being tugged on. Haruhi look at him and mouthed something, he nodded. "Tamaki I think we should leave now."

"But why?" He whined "It's not five o'clock, it's only four thirty."

"Yes but Haruhi is feeling tired."

"Oh, well Haruhi I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled walking out the door waving.

Haruhi smiled trying to hide that she was wincing from excruciating pain. She did not want Tamaki to find out and go off his head.

As They were walking out Kyouya stopped. "Tamaki I Just have to check with the receptionist?"

"Why, this is the commoners hospital." Tamaki asked in confusion.

"Yes but my father wanted me to do some business with them, it's purely coincidental that we're here today." He smiled, but smiled like he was covering something up.

"Oh sure, I'll go wait outside and call the driver."

Kyouya made his way over to the receptionist. "Could you please send a nurse to Ms Fujioka, she's going into Labour."


	3. For His Sake

Kyouya slid into the car next to Tamaki. He tried his best not to tell Tamaki what just happened.

"So how was the business you had to do?" Tamaki asked.

"What?" Kyouya said in confusion then he quickly remembered the white lie he used to cover up from Tamaki.

"Oh not too bad, just stuff here and there about how we plan to take over part of the public hospital."

"If you do you have to make the place more lively, less dull." Tamaki smiled rested his head on Kyouya's shoulder, smiling he closed his eyes.

He flinched slightly when Kyouya's cell phone began to vibrate. "Hello?" Kyouya answered. "Really? That's great news did you want us to come over now? Okay then we'll get our driver to turn around."

Tamaki yawned and nuzzled his head against Kyouya. "Who was that, what do you mean turn around?" he said sleepily.

"Haruhi's just had her baby."

Tamaki perked up. "Haruhi's had her baby! We have to go to the hospital!"

Tamaki pleaded for the driver to go faster he was desperate to get to the hospital. Ten minutes later their car pulled into the hospital. Tamaki rushed through the doors and anxiously waited to see Haruhi.

"Mr. Suoh, Mr. Ootori?" The Nurse opened the door.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran into the room pushing past the nurse, Kyouya followed behind like a shadow. Haruhi smiled as she held her newborn who was fast asleep. Tamaki awed at the newborn that Haruhi cradled. "It's a girl." Haruhi smiled. "I did say I didn't care what sex the baby was but I have always wanted a daughter." Haruhi continued smiling while Tamaki cooed at the baby girl.

"Do you have a name for her?" Kyouya asked. "Though I assume you don't, most commoners take weeks before deciding the name of their child."

Haruhi sighed with irritation. "Actually I do have a name."

"Which is?" Tamaki and Kyouya both said unison eagerly awaiting her response.

"Tomoko, Tomoko Fujioka." Haruhi looked down at her daughter proudly, she was glad it was over and every one else was as well.

"So how long do you have to stay?" Tamaki asked, hoping Haruhi would be coming home very soon, hoping she was coming home tomorrow.

"Tomorrow most likely."

"Yes!" Tamaki cheered.

"Shhh you'll wake her up." Haruhi shooshed Tamaki. Tomoko begun to stir.

"Now you've done it!" Haruhi frowned trying to calm the newborn down.

"Sorry." Tamaki whispered.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Tamaki and Kyouya both turned to the door to see Kaoru with a bouquet of flowers and a pink teddy bear.

"Kaoru I thought you."

Kaoru ignored Tamaki and made his way over to Haruhi. He looked down at the newborn, part of Hikaru he thought.

"She looks like Hikaru." He mused as he put the flowers in a vase on the bedside table and handed the teddy bear to Haruhi.

Tamaki and Kyouya both turned and looked at each other, yes she was Hikaru's daughter but they couldn't see any striking resemblances, they defiantly hoped she didn't acquire his personality instead.

"Can't see any striking resemblance." Tamaki added.

"Shut Up!" Kaoru yelled, waking up baby Tomoko, she screamed

"I don't give a shit what you guys think, she looks like Hikaru enough said." Kaoru looking down at Tomoko, truthfully he didn't think she looked at all like Hikaru at all. But she had to she was Hikaru's daughter! Maybe when she got older she would bear more resemblance. Kaoru's clenched his fist breathing heavily.

"Kaoru what's gotten into you? You've changed completely yes I understand you're brother died it was a sad occurrence but we have to get over things."

"Fuck off!" He spat.

Two Nurses walking by stopped by the room to see what was happening, one nurse ran off to notify security it was a matter of minutes before they were all escorted out by Security. Tamaki, Kyouya and Kaoru all stood outside in front of the hospital.

Tamaki glared at Kaoru. "Now look what you've done you smart ass bastard you've got us all kicked out and we're not allowed to see Haruhi again."

Kaoru frowned. "Yeah well you deserved it, plus Haruhi didn't want to see you any way, Haruhi is Hikaru's and now that Hikaru is gone she belongs to nobody."

"Damn straight! Of course Haruhi doesn't belong to anyone she never did not even Hikaru not even me." Tamaki yelled. "I can't believe she puts up with you, Kaoru you're poisoning yourself with this anger can't you see that?"

Kaoru looked away from Tamaki. "Why would I care?"

"You're becoming to sound more and more like your brother." Kyouya added.

Kaoru smirked. "I think that's a good thing, Hikaru would be proud that I am becoming like him."

"I don't think so, Hikaru would have liked you to be your own person he's probably thinking how stupid you are that you are still mourning over him."

"Well whatever." Kaoru shrugged and left.

Kyouya looked over at Tamaki. "I think we should leave too, it's getting late and I don't think security would be too happy if they found us standing outside the door for the whole night."

"I guess." Tamaki sighed. "We'll go home and hopefully we'll see Haruhi first thing tomorrow morning." He smiled eagerly awaiting Haruhi's return. He wanted to spoil Tomoko just as if she was his own.

"Are we going to call the driver?" Kyouya said taking his phone from his pocket.

Tamaki shook his head and held out his hand. "No let's walk home." He smiled at Kyouya.

"But it's like an hour's walk." Kyouya interjected.

"Let's walk home together."

Kyouya and Tamaki laced their fingers together and begun walking home, an hour spent together was definitely worth it.

"Hello, Suoh speaking" Tamaki answered the phone.

"Could I please speak to Mr. Ootori?" A female voice requested.

"Sure, no problem I'll just get him for you." "Kyouya Phone!" He yelled out to Kyouya who was in the bathroom. Kyouya finished up in the bathroom and went got the phone off Tamaki

"Hello and who would this be?"

"Mr. Ootori, I advise you to come to the hospital quickly! I'm not sure if you were notified but she had *Pre Eclampsia, she's had a seizure."

"Yes she did mentioned that but She called specifically for me?" Kyouya was confused wouldn't she call for Tamaki rather then him, or even Kaoru. "Um are you sure she requested me, I would have thought she would have asked for Tamaki my partner they are pretty close."

"Well she did mention a Tamaki."

"Shall I bring him too?"

"No! Just you Mr. Ootori." She said then immediately hung up.

"Kyouya who was that, they never told me who they were just that they were looking for you?"

"It was my fathers business, they want me to come in immediately to discuss some confidential financial matters, that's probably why they didn't disclose who they were." Kyouya lied, he felt guilty about lying to Tamaki again, but if Tamaki was to find out what happened to Haruhi he would have completely lost it.

Kyouya slipped on his jacket and turned to Tamaki before he walked out the door. "Well I'll be going now, I promise I'll be back by the morning." He gave Tamaki a quick kiss of the lips before leaving.

As he got into the car he thought to himself "It isn't lying… its just hiding the truth for the benefit of Tamaki.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading, Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I have a feeling a lot of you are going 'That was a really quick labour Haruhi had.' meh i couldn't be bothered to drag it out like 10-24 hours which is normal for most woman.. I think. But then again what would i know i've never been pregnant before, I just know all this information from watching too many useless shows like 16 and Pregnant.(Yeah very sad I know) I put an * next to Pre Eclampsia as I'm a 100% i've spelt it wrong :P I fail with medical terms just going from what've heard. Anyways i hope this edit is not too bad!


	4. A Lovers Lie

**Thank you again to all my readers, I can see this is getting more and more views by the day. I hope you continue reading this as I love writing it (I keep getting more ideas everyday!) Also sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. Would anyone like to be my Beta? Also a note on guest reviews. Please only sign into review. I hate guest reviews not long ago you could choose whether you wanted them or not but now sadly there is no option =_=**

As Kyouya walked through the door Tamaki instantly greeted him. Tamaki smiled wrapping his arms around Kyouya's neck. Kyouya looked down trying his best to avoid looking directly at Tamaki. He has to tell him, he had to tell him eventually.

"So how was this secret meeting?" Tamaki asked.

"Great… we managed to find another method of financial management that would greatly benefit our company." He lied.

"By any chance have you heard anything about Haruhi, the hospital is just over the road?"

"No, I haven't heard anything." Yet another lie. These lies kept piling up by the minute. He needed to tell him, if Tamaki found out by himself all trust would be lost "Tamaki lets go to the hospital to see Haruhi."

"Yeah that's a great idea, I bet she's getting ready to come home right now as we speak!" Tamaki said with an abundance of enthusiasm, Kyouya loved that about Tamaki he was always full of enthusiasm he was never in doubt even in the darkest of moments. On the way to the hospital he chatted away about how excited he was to see Haruhi and baby Tomoko, he couldn't wait to have them home. Kyouya felt slightly jealous but he knew he deserved that feeling of jealously he deserved it for the amount of times he had lied to Tamaki.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki stood beaming. "Haruhi?" he called out for her again when there was no response. Haruhi wasn't in the room neither was baby Tomoko. Kyouya stepped forward and gently put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Tamaki, I'm."

Tamaki's happy expression dimmed as he walked towards the empty bed. Maybe Haruhi had already left or maybe she was in the bathroom he thought.

"She's probably getting changed right now."

"Tamaki…"

"Kyouya?" Tamaki turned back and looked at Kyouya, Kyouya's face filled with remorse. "Tamaki I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, she's just gone to bathroom or maybe she's feeding Tomoko?"

"Tamaki Haruhi's…" Kyouya paused and breathed in. "Tamaki Haruhi's very sick, she might die."

Tamaki went silent, Haruhi couldn't be. She just couldn't be she never got sick she was too strong too determined. He saw her yesterday all glowing and healthy, Kyouya must have been lying.

"No. Haruhi never got sick." Tamaki Chuckled, trying to erase that thought, he didn't want Haruhi to die

"Tamaki. No I'm." Kyouya stuttered, afraid he would lie again.

"So you're not lying?" Tamaki said in hope.

"Yes and no. Yesterday when I got that call it wasn't from my fathers business it was the hospital they called and asked me to come to the hospital."

"Kyouya." tears begun rolling down Tamaki's cheeks again, the betrayal of being lied to was liked is stabbed in the heart.

"She suffered a fit as a result of complications during birth, she also suffered severe internal bleeding" he paused again. "I didn't want to upset you."

"So why isn't she here! Have you lied again?"

"No, she was moved to ICU yesterday, when I saw her yesterday she was sleeping I honestly could not tell that there was anything wrong with her."

Tamaki wandered off towards ICU, desperate to find Haruhi he rushed around looking into every room to see if he could find Haruhi. Thirty minutes later he finally found her room, the door was slightly ajar so he crept in. He looked down at her angelic face it was just like Kyouya said she looked like she was just sleeping there was no way you could tell that anything was wrong with her, it was the multiple IV's and machine's working to keep her alive that gave it away.

Tamaki knelt next to her bed and held her hand, her hand neither warm nor cold. "Haruhi." He whispered. "Haruhi!" he began to shake her gently. "Come on Haruhi wake up, we have lots to do your coming home today and so is Tomoko."

Tamaki felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around and saw Kyouya.

"Kyouya, she won't wake up." Tamaki said his face tear stained.

"I know." Kyouya said gently. " She's in a coma, the nurses told me that she was induced into a coma to reduce the internal bleeding, it's almost eased off now it's just a matter of time."

Tamaki clung onto Kyouya's shirt and looked up at him. "She can't die, Haruhi can't die!" he cried. "S-she mustn't die!"

Kyouya pulled Tamaki closer and ran his fingers gently through his hair calming him down "I know Tamaki, what would life be without Haruhi."

A nurse came in to change the water for the flowers. She looked over at Them "I heard the doctor saying that she was put into a coma to reduce the bleeding he also said that if she's not going to die she will wake up in the next few days and if she doesn't" the nurse paused. "We will see from then." She looked at the clock on the wall and pointed to it. "It's 5:55pm visiting hours are ending now you should leave now before any of my superiors catch you."

"Yes Tamaki I think it's time we should go now." He said softly gesturing to the door. Tamaki shook his head he refused to let go of Haruhi's hand. Tamaki wouldn't let so Kyouya had to drag him away as gentle as possible. Tamaki did not call out for Haruhi he gazed at the floor tears rolling down his cheek one by the one.

The drive home was silent, Kyouya tried speaking to Tamaki but he did not respond, Kyouya felt that by seeing Haruhi in that comatose state he had lost everything, his happiness, his enthusiasm his determination. Why was Haruhi so important to him, they weren't together. Kyouya pondered, if it was him who was in this situation would Tamaki react the same way?

When they reached their house, Tamaki got out and wandered up to his bedroom, not acknowledging Kyouya.

Kyouya approached their housemaid Yuzuki and requested that she bring up something for Tamaki to eat, she nodded and brought a plate up to Tamaki's room, where it remained untouched. Every day morning and night she would go up and place a tray of food outside his door, but he never touched it the door remained closed. Kyouya was getting beyond worried but what could he do? Nothing it was his fault Tamaki was avoiding him, it was his entire fault and he knew full well that he deserved it.

Kyouya grabbed the phone as soon as he heard it ring. "Kyouya speaking. And who would this be?"

"Mr. Ootori, I am Mariko Ms. Fujioka's nurse I was told you ring you and advise you come to the hospital as soon as possible."

Kyouya begun expecting the worst. " Sure I'll be there soon, and before I hang up may I ask why do you need me?" he paused. "Has Ms. Fujioka passed away?"

"No quite the contrary actually, Ms. Fujioka is alive and well you were the first person she asked for she also asked for a Tamaki Suoh as well."

"That's wonderful!" Kyouya smiled immediately thinking of how happy Tamaki would be. "Sure I'll tell him right away and we will be there in the next hour."

"Great, I look forward to seeing you then." Mariko hung up.

Kyouya walked up the stairs and proceeded to tell Tamaki, Kyouya was one rarely to so emotion but this was an exception he couldn't wait to see his loves happy face it had been so long since he had seen him smile.

He gently knocked on Tamaki's door. "Tamaki, we're going to the hospital to see Haruhi come quick!"

"Why, so I can see her cold lifeless body." Tamaki retorted.

"Tamaki lighten up." Kyouya chuckled. "Haruhi asked to see you, she asked to see both of us."

"You're lying again I can tell, when are you going to stop lying it's pathetic." Tamaki bit his lip, he hated the way he spoke to Kyouya but he felt so betrayed he couldn't trust him like he did before.

"Tamaki, can't you at least come out of your room for once, you've been in there for months you're making yourself sick."

"That's my problem." Tamaki mumbled. "Just go."

Kyouya sighed and gave up on convincing Tamaki.

Kyouya got to the hospital a few minutes later, as he walked into Haruhi's room he was greeted by that warm angelic smile of Haruhi's that Tamaki always spoke about. She was a lovely girl but Kyouya didn't understand why Tamaki was still so attached to her, maybe he still had that weird idea that he had from high school that she was his daughter.

"Kyouya." Haruhi smiled. "I'm glad to finally see someone who isn't a doctor."

Kyouya chuckled. "Yes it is isn't it." "Haruhi I'm sorry Tamaki wasn't able to come."

"Hmm. I was quite surprised when I saw you walk through the door I honestly thought that I would be tackled by Tamaki and you would be following behind, you did tell him didn't you?"

"Of course I did! But the problem was. He didn't believe me?"

"But why?"

Kyouya sighed. "When you became very ill I lied to Tamaki I didn't him to become upset he's the type of guy who would withdraw himself from life in depressing situations." Kyouya paused. "And that's what has happened now, he hasn't come out of his room in the past three months he hasn't eaten either."

"Oh…" Haruhi's expression dimmed. "Do you think I could fix that if I came to see him?"

"I'm sure that would do him the world of good, I hope he comes to trust me again, it's heartbreaking that he no longer fully trusts me."

"Hey Kyouya would you be able to bring over my wheelchair." She pointed to the wheelchair in the corner of the room.

"Sure, how long will you need this for?" Kyouya asked, assuming the wheelchair was only temporary.

"Forever." She looked up at Kyouya. "I can't move my legs anymore Kyouya, they're paralysed."


End file.
